


nap time

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Ollie have a busy day of trying Indian food, running around in the lab, and demanding kid’s movies about science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nap time

_One week later._

_May, 2013_

 

Bruce quirks an eyebrow as he walks into the lab, but Tony doesn’t seem to notice him.  He’s currently working with a blue-tinted model of a new suit, testing out different things, while Peter is sitting on a desk nearby, swinging his little legs and singing loudly along with the AC/DC leaking out of the speakers, though he’s mostly just making up words and shouting.

 

“Jarvis,” Bruce says, and the volume goes down, “I see you two are having a good time.”

 

“Dad’s showing me his badass music,” Peter says happily, and Bruce almost chokes.

 

“I told you not to say that,” Tony grumbles, throwing a blue-tinted ball at Peter.  He reaches up, catching it, giggling when it disappears in his hands.

 

“Dad, huh?”

 

“He said I could call him that,” Peter mumbles, “Can I call you daddy, Bruce?”

 

“Of course, Peter, whatever you want.”

 

“Okay!  Do the other song, the one I liked!”

 

“You liked all of them,” Tony teases even as Jarvis changes it to Queen, _Bohemian Rhapsody_.  “He gets all giggly and shouts when he listens to this one,” Tony admits when Bruce comes over, “Did you get lunch?”

 

“Yeah, Indian.  Peter, are you hungry?”

 

“Yes!” he exclaims before rolling over onto his stomach and sliding off the desk, little hands grabbing onto the edge for a second before he lets himself drop.  He runs over to where Bruce is undoing the takeaway bags on a cleared section of the floor, and Peter plops down, legs crossed beneath him.  “Do I get to try something new again today?”

 

“Daddy’s favorite,” Tony says as he comes over, “It’s very spicy.”

 

Peter makes a little circle with his mouth before squirming and getting up again, toddling over to the desk and reaching up, patting around until he latches onto Ollie the elephant, dragging him off and taking him back over to where they’re sitting.  “Ollie says spicy things are scary things, but he likes them,” he says, getting comfortable.

 

“Wanna try with chopsticks again?” Bruce asks even as Peter makes grabby hands.

 

“Guess that’s a yes,” Tony laughs, taking one of the boxes.

 

They wait until Peter’s tried some, Tony reaching over to hold his hand steady so he can use his chopsticks.  They both watch him as he chews, and then he scrunches up his nose and hides behind his elephant.  “It’s good,” he squeaks a few seconds later, lowering Ollie.

 

“Is it spicy?” Bruce asks.

 

“A little bit, but I likes it,” he says with a wide smile.

 

“Excellent,” Tony says, lifting a hand.  Peter swings his forward wildly for a high-five, laughing.  They eat in the lab, and then Tony and Bruce are cleaning up while Peter watches them, clutching Ollie to him and sucking on his thumb.

 

“Ready for your nap?” Bruce asks once Tony’s disappeared back to play with Jarvis, and Peter nods, holding up his arms.  Bruce scoops him up, holding him close, and Peter lays his head against his shoulder, Ollie curled in his arm.

 

“Why don’t you read me bedtime stories at night, daddy?” Peter mumbles as Bruce carries him away from the lab and into the elevator.

 

“Do you like bedtime stories?”

 

“Mhm,” he says around a yawn, “You and dad should both read them.  I like stories lots.”

 

“Alright, bedtime stories.  Anything else?”

 

Peter hums, thinking, before he shakes his head and says, “Nope.  You’re a pretty good daddy so far.”

 

Bruce just smiles and remains silent, letting Peter drift off, and he’s out cold by the time he’s getting him settled in his bed with Ollie.  He sits on the edge of the bed as Peter sniffles and hugs Ollie closer, and he reaches a hand up to brush the hair from his temple, smoothing it back.  Sighing, he takes off his glasses, sets them on his nightstand, and leans down to kiss his forehead before leaving for the lab.

 

“Go down alright?” Tony asks when Bruce comes back in, wrapping his arms around Tony from behind and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

 

“Mm, fell asleep in the elevator again.  Were you watching?” he adds as he sees a video screen up showing Peter’s room.

 

“Yeah, figured it’s as good as a monitor.  This way, if he ever needs us, we’ll know.”

 

Bruce smiles, kissing the side of his neck.  “Told you this was a good idea,” he murmurs.

 

Tony just laughs, reaching an arm behind him to squeeze Bruce before taking it back and turning, curling his fingers around Bruce’s jaw and tilting his head back.  “I love you,” he whispers, and Bruce smiles widely, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“More than you know,” he continues before leaning down to kiss him softly.

 

When they part, Bruce curls his hands around Tony’s wrists, “Oh, I know.  And I love you.”

 

“Oh?” Tony says as Bruce tugs him away from his work.  Tony smirks when he leads him past the desks, and then they’re disappearing into the elevator, molded together.

 

——

 

“Jarvis,” Tony mumbles, rolling onto his back.  His tablet lights up to his right, and he flails at his nightstand until he gets it, pulling it toward him and groaning at the brightness.  His fingers tap at it for a few seconds before he rolls back over, kisses Bruce’s shoulder, and says, “Peter’s awake.  We should have nap breaks from now on.”

 

Bruce laughs softly at him before Tony’s getting out of bed and hunting down his clothes.  When he opens the door to Peter’s room, he’s just sitting up, yawning and stretching, Ollie clutched in one of his hands.  “Hey little man,” Tony coos, coming over, “How was your nap?”

 

“I’m still tired,” Peter mumbles, reaching up his arms so that Tony will pick him up.

 

“Sleepyhead,” Tony teases, swooping him out of bed and tapping him on the nose, “Wanna come lay with daddy and me?”

 

“Okay,” Peter sighs, curling up against him, Ollie hanging down by his side, his little fingers curled around an ear.

 

Tony brings him back into their room, and Bruce smiles, sitting.  “Someone is still tired,” he mimics Peter’s voice, and Peter giggles, swatting him on the chest.  He tosses Peter onto the bed, and Bruce scoops him up, tickling until Peter shrieks, laughing and trying to squirm away.  When Bruce releases him, he’s breathless with laughter, and he hides his face in between them, squished into the pillows.

 

“Oh no!” Bruce exclaims, “Where did Peter go?”

 

Peter giggles into the pillow, and Tony grins over him at Bruce before lifting up his pillow.  “I found him!”

 

“No, I’m hiding!” Peter yells, jumping back up.  He holds Ollie in front of his face, and Tony just laughs at him, falling onto his back.

 

“I think we lost Peter,” Tony says sadly to Bruce, who nods, sighing.

 

“I’m right here, sillies!”

 

“C’mere you,” Tony says, pulling him toward them, and Peter just giggles and cuddles up with them, demanding to watch a movie, so Jarvis puts on _Meet the Robinsons_ , to which Peter claps excitedly and yells about science.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Jesus_ ¬—I have diabetes just from writing this, I swear. Also, I lied. I’m just going to update whenever, I like reviews too much, :D


End file.
